Various types of mops are known, including sponge mops having a wringer apparatus to facilitate wetting, soaping and rinsing a cleaning pad or sponge disposed at the end of the mop. One type of sponge mop is commonly referred to as a butterfly mop because the wringing mechanism presses opposing portions of the mop head together to wring the sponge or pad at the end of the mop. Mops with a remote wringer actuator which permits the operator to wring the sponge without touching the mop head are known. For example, one type of actuator uses a slide handle disposed intermediate the proximal end of the mop and the mop head. The slide handle is connected to a linkage which presses two opposing portions of the mop head together to wring the sponge. Typically, remote wringing mops utilize a actuator mechanism with external parts. The external parts can be damaged, or can cause damage to walls or furniture, during use. Accordingly, notwithstanding the existence of known butterfly mop wringing apparatus, a need exists for an improved mop and wringing mechanism.